Tell me what's your Fear, I'll tell you how you'll Die
Tell me what's your Fear, I'll tell you how you'll Die is the thirteenth episode of Season 3 written by Sol and episode number 235 between both series Charmed and Destined. Summary 'FACE YOUR FEAR --' Gadreel, coveting more than he already has, summons the Demon of Fear to help him in the next part of his plan; forcing the Destined Ones to confront their fears. As Barbas attacks them, they are faced with one of the worst battles they've ever encountered; the battle of the mind. In order to survive, The Destined Ones must break free of the chains of fear, but fear is not as easy to overcome as one might think. Will they survive? Or will they fall victim to fear? The Script To read the script for this episode, please go here: here Characters Main Characters Recurring Guests Uncredited *Unknown actors as Restaurant Customers *Unknown actor as Restaurant Waiter *Unknown actor as Clown *Unknown actresses as Women *Unknown actors as Demons Magical Notes Powers and Abilities * Molecular Immobilization: Wyatt * Orbing: Wyatt (unseen), Chris * Sparkling: Handreel, Gadreel * Fear Reading: Barbas * Suggestion: Barbas * Invisibility: Barbas * Astral Projection: Barbas * Molecular Acceleration: Tamora * Telekinetic Orbing: Junior (failed) * Telekinesis: Evil Wyatt * Crushing: Evil Wyatt * Energy Balls: Evil Wyatt * Shimmering: Damon Spells and Rituals Artifacts * The Book of The Angels Locations * Le Petit Paris Restaurant Fears note: only fears stated in this episode are featured here * Prue; Being nothing but darkness, Water Overcome. * Wyatt; Not being able to stop Prue from turning evil/her destroying everything when she's evil. * Chris; Wyatt being evil. * Melinda; Clowns. Overcome. * Cassandra; Being killed by a demon. Overcome. * Charlotte; Never finding love for herself/never being happy. Overcome. * Tamora; Being burned at the stake by a witch hunter. Overcome. * Pandora; Spiders. Overcome. * Junior; Not being a real Warren. Overcome. * Ignatius; To regret bringing Darkness to the Earth. Trivia *The name of this episode is the longest ever used in the series. *Barbas always appeared on the 13th every 1300 years - he makes his first appearance in Destined in episode 13 of Season 3. *This is the first episode to ever focus on fears and overcoming those fears. *Prue mentions that magic can't be used on the Book of the Angels. *Handreel appears for the first time to talk to Prue and they have a strange interaction. *Barbas implies that Gadreel has either conquered or hidden his fears from Barbas. *Barbas pits Melinda against Prue using Suggestion to manipulate her mind. *Barbas uses his powers on all the Destined Ones and then forces them to face their fears by locking them in the Halliwell Manor. *While locked in the Manor there is no phone service, way out, and Orbing/Beaming doesn't work either. The only way to leave is to overcome one's fear. *Melinda and Junior are the first two Warren's to overcome their fears in this episode. **This is similar to Charmed, in the way that Piper and Paige were the first two sisters to overcome their fears when locked in the manor by Barbas. *Death finally takes a Halliwell. Category:DESTINED Category:Seasons Category:Season 3